Usage of interfaces on electronic devices (particularly on mobile and/or touch-screen devices) has become ubiquitous. Graphical User Interface (GUI) objects have become so widely utilized that improvements to how such interfaces are structured, generated, and/or managed can lead to drastic changes in user experiences in various industries. In some cases, the GUI objects themselves may allow for functionality and/or results that would not be possible in their absence. Interface improvements are accordingly, in some cases, implemented to improve the functionality of the electronic devices upon which they are generated.
Interface usage and design in certain industries, however, has been slow to develop, which has caused a reliance on mere automation of previous practices. In the insurance underwriting industry, for example, traditional practices and techniques have been enhanced with paperless or digital documentation and enhanced communication abilities (e.g., e-mail as opposed to faxing), which help speed complex and time-consuming underwriting activities. These simple digitalization enhancements, however, have failed to address some of the most crucial issues facing underwriting institutions.